


Промашка

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Тардис может проникнуть куда угодно





	Промашка

**Author's Note:**

> АУ между 5 и 6 сезоном. Можно считать сиквелом к драбблу про планету-пирог (в коллекции ви!честерских драбблов)

Давно пора было закрываться, но домой (это слово до сих звучало странно) не хотелось, и Дин вышел исключительно из-за шума: о стену несколько раз долбануло тяжелым, еще стук был характерный – обычно такой бывает, когда по бетону лупят головой. Не своей, ясное дело.   
Вопреки логике монтировка выскользнула из руки, когда Дин увидел, как хлипкого чувака в коричневом костюме и красных кедах встряхивают в знакомой манере и без жалости прикладывают взъерошенной рыжеватой башкой о стену гаража и об угол странной синей будки, которой еще несколько часов назад тут не было. Чувак висел безвольной куклой, но звон, сопроводивший встречу монтировки со старым асфальтом, словно придал ему сил – он встрепенулся и как-то умудрился выдраться из захвата. Через секунду он уже потрясал шариковой ручкой перед острым носом своего присмиревшего обидчика (отказываясь верить глазам, Дин боролся с рефлекторным стремлением броситься вперед и как следует навалять обоим), из которого разом вышел весь пар.  
\- Я помню, что обещал! – с явственным британским акцентом заговорил хлюпик. Его начавший было наливаться кровью фингал медленно исчезал. – На год ошиблись, зато с местом не прогадали, правда, Тардис? – он ласково глянул на синюю будку. - Тебя, кстати, ждут, - он с поразительной легкостью развернул немаленького собеседника к Дину, - целый год.  
Больше не верить глазам Дин не мог. Да и на ощупь Сэм оказался вполне настоящим.


End file.
